


Lucky Break

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Gen, Pre-Canon, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilah isn't surprised by her change in luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Break

**Author's Note:**

> Using the prompt break.

Lilah encountered them before. Obscure texts in the law library referenced trials without logic, defendants who couldn't exist and punishments that were hell, literally.

She took one such book home to show her dad, the smartest person she knew. He looked over them, sliding his glasses back.

"There are more things in heaven and earth..." he murmured. To her: " Sweetling, no good will come of this."

That was before, the accident and her mother's illness. So when a letter on Wolfram &amp; Hart stationary, offering her a position with full benefits arrived, she wasn't deceived by the so-called lucky break.


End file.
